Algemas
by Kuchiki Rukia.13
Summary: Desafio I - Sabia que Jared tinha lá suas loucuras, mas não sabia que chegaria a tanto. - PWP - Padackles - Para Emptyspaces11


**Desclaimer: **Jared e Jensen não me pertencem, _o que é uma pena_, e escrevo esse fic apenas para a **minha** diversão e para a diversão de quem **vai** ler e sem nenhum fim lucrativo.

* * *

**Algemas**

* * *

**Título:** Algemas  
**Autora:** Kuchiki Rukia.13

**Beta:** emptyspaces11  
**Categoria:** TV Show  
**Fandom:** J2, Padackles  
**Shipper:** Jared/Jensen  
**Gênero:** Romance/Humor  
**Classificação:** M / 18+ / NC-17 / PWP (Na realidade sexo, _entre dois homens_, mais que explicito, se não gosta do gênero, **não leia**!)

**Summary:** Sabia que Jared tinha lá suas loucuras, mas não sabia que chegaria a tanto.

**P.S.: **Pedi esse desafio para a Empty. Então, querida, esse fic é todo seu!

* * *

**Capitulo Único**

* * *

Teria que arranjar uma boa desculpa. Na verdade, uma bela desculpa. Havia se esquecido totalmente daquele jantar. Não fizera por mal, mas as gravações foram tão puxadas que quando chegou em seu apartamento, nem banho tomou e simplesmente dormiu.

Jared estaria chegando de viagem, e ficaria em um hotel, e, lá, jantariam. Não sabia o porquê de ele ficar em um hotel, se o apartamento deles era mais confortável, mas sabia que quando ele colocava uma coisa na cabeça, não seria ele, Jensen, a tirar.

Estava indo ao hotel, havia acordado tarde, afinal era seu dia de folga, mas quando abriu os olhos se lembrou da incrível burrada que havia feito. Jared deveria estar querendo matá-lo. E para a sua decepção, o moreno já havia deixado o hotel. Resolveu então voltar para casa, pois ligar no celular de Jared era simplesmente impossível. Ele não iria atendê-lo. Era teimoso demais para isso.

Chegou em seu prédio, perguntou ao porteiro se Jared havia chegado, e para a sua decepção ele havia dito que não, e subiu. Onde diabos ele havia se enfiado?

Quando chegou à porta de seu apartamento, não estranhou ver um policial parado ao lado das escadas, mas seus pensamentos foram mandados embora quando sentiu seu corpo ser pressionado contra a porta.

- Jensen Ross Ackles, você está preso! – Jensen conhecia aquela voz e sorriu. – Tudo que disser pode e será usado contra você no tribunal! – sentiu algo metálico e gelado contra o seu pulso. E tentou movê-los, mas foi impossível.

Foi virado de frente e se deparou com Jared, fardado, como os muitos policias que se viam nas ruas de Los Angeles. Já o tinha visto de todas as formas possíveis, desde vestido com muitas roupas de inverno a totalmente nu em sua cama, mas daquele jeito era novidade.

- Mas que porra é essa Jared? – perguntou assim que alcançou os olhos dele. Estranhou. O semblante dele estava sério.

- Desacato a uma autoridade pública! – Jared disse deixando um pequeno sorriso sarcástico brincar em seus lábios – Pena de seis a dois anos, meu caro amigo.

- Quer tirar essa merda do meu pulso Jared? Não tem graça, essa brincadeira. – Jensen disse, quando viu os braços de Jared passar pela sua cintura, mas ele havia aberto a porta e o empurrado para dentro.

Quando Jared ligou a luz da sala, pôde notar que ele estava mesmo vestido a rigor. Podia ver a arma, o cassetete e mais uma algema presa ao cinturão que ele usava. Sabia que Jared tinha lá suas loucuras, mas não sabia que chegaria a tanto.

Percebeu também que Jared havia arrumado a sala, para que parecesse uma daquelas salas de interrogatório. E sorriu.

- Jared se isso tudo for por ontem, eu juro, eu estava...

- Sr. Ackles, ainda não lhe dei permissão para falar! – Jared o cortou secamente, caminhando até Jensen. Segurou-o pelo braço e o forçou a sentar na cadeira.

Jensen viu Jared lhe tirar as algemas, somente para algemá-lo novamente, com os braços para frente. Jared sentou-se à sua frente, sorrindo miudamente. Era um daqueles sorrisos ao estilo _Dean,_ da série. Malicioso, perigoso, mas que excitava quem olhava. Conhecia todos os sorrisos de Jared, ou pelo menos achava que conhecia, até ver aquele.

Viu Jared apanhar uma pequena pasta que estava ao canto da mesa e a abriu, lendo o conteúdo que nela continha.

- Então Sr. Ackles, o que estava fazendo na noite de ontem? – Jared perguntou, como os agentes daquelas séries policiais antigas faziam. E teve que rir. – Não vejo graça alguma aqui Sr. Ackles, poderia, por favor, me dizer onde estava na noite de ontem?

- Em minha cama, dormindo! – Jensen respondeu ainda rindo. – Jared é sério, o que você quer?

- Eu faço as perguntas aqui, Sr. Ackles. – Jared disse rispidamente, vendo o sorriso de Jensen murchar e sorriu vitorioso. – Tem alguém que possa provar que estava realmente na sua cama?

- Tirando o porteiro que me viu entrar e não sair mais... Não! – Jensen respondeu tentando entrar no clima da brincadeira.

- O senhor tinha algum compromisso ontem? – Jared perguntou olhando novamente para dentro da pasta.

- Tinha sim...

- E então, o que o impediu de ir ao seu compromisso, Sr. Ackles?

- Cansaço! – Jensen respondeu olhando nos olhos de Jared. – Tive uma cena muito difícil de gravar ontem, e tive que repeti-la milhares de vezes, então quando cheguei aqui, simplesmente tirei o casado e deitei. Acabei adormecendo.

- Cansaço, hum? – Jared perguntou, mais para si, e anotou alguma coisa na tal pasta. - Fiquei sabendo que poderia ser de extrema importância, o seu compromisso de ontem... De vida ou morte. Se considera inocente ou culpado?

- Para me sentir assim, deveria pelo menos saber do que estou sendo acusado. – Jensen disse tentando puxar na memória, mas nada lhe vinha à mente. Do que Jared estava falando? Por que ele estava agindo daquela forma?

- Você está sendo acusado de deixar seu namorado esperando em um restaurante durante três horas, e não dar uma única ligação justificando e de ter esquecido o aniversário de namoro.

Jensen ficou branco. Em que dia eles estavam? Vinte e sete de janeiro. E olhou para Jared, que continuava com o olhar indiferente estampado no rosto.

- Mas que merda! – disse batendo as mãos sobre a mesa. Nem sempre datas eram importantes para Jared, mas aquela era sempre comemorada. Pelo menos das duas primeiras vezes foram, e ele havia se esquecido totalmente. – Desculpa...

- Você não está aqui para pedir desculpa por seus atos, Sr. Ackles, está aqui para assumi-los ou não. – Jared disse olhando-o nos olhos. Sabia que ele o compreendia, mas ali estava ele, fazendo-o sentir tudo o que ele sentiu na noite anterior.

- Tenho direito a um advogado? – Jensen perguntou, notando que por essa Jared não esperava. – Estou sendo acusado de ter esquecido de algo que não esqueci, mas ser acusado de não ter ido ao encontro de meu namorado assumo a culpa!

- Não, não tem direito a um advogado! – Jared disse secamente. – Aqui eu sou o policial, juiz, júri e todo o resto!

- Então podemos fazer um acordo? – Jensen perguntou sorrindo.

- Nada de acordos! – Jared disse levantando-se e caminhando até Jensen. – Eu como juiz dessa corte, considero-o culpado pelos crimes antes ditos! – Jared o levantou e o arrastou para o quarto. – E a sua pena é não poder tocar e não ser tocado além do que eu desejar.

- Como?

- Espere e verá, Sr. Ackles. – Jared disse com a voz rouca em seu ouvido, e sentiu os pelos de seu corpo eriçar ao sentir o hálito quente de Jared contra seu pescoço.

Diria alguma coisa para contestar, mas sentiu seu corpo ser jogado contra a cama. Jared era forte, muito mais forte que ele, Jensen. Sempre soube disso, mas não sabia que ele tinha tanta força assim.

Viu Jared apanhar as chaves da algema, e soltar um de seus braços, mas antes que pudesse fazer qualquer movimento, se viu preso com um dos braços à cabeceira da cama. Movimento que foi repetido com seu outro braço, mesmo tentando impedi-lo, sem êxito.

- Mas que porra, Jared! – Jensen disse puxando os braços com força para tentar se livrar, mas não conseguiu. Aquelas eram algemas de verdade, e o amaldiçoou por isso.

- Sua pena será prolongada a cada desacato, Sr. Ackles! – disse Jared olhando por cima.

Ele estava em pé, ao lado da cama. E o olhava com um olhar faminto, desejoso. Não pôde deixar de sentir uma fisgada em seu baixo ventre, mas não poderia deixar que aquilo o iludisse, teria que se livrar das algemas.

Jared andou até os pés da cama, tirando os sapatos de Jensen, logo em seguida as meias. E subiu em cima da cama, fazendo questão de passar a mão pesadamente sobre o membro quase desperto de Jensen. Sorriu malicioso ao notar que Jensen estava vestido somente com uma camisa de botões, o que lhe daria livre acesso ao tórax e abdômen do loiro. Sem dizer uma única palavra, segurou a camisa de cada lado, puxando-a, fazendo os botões cederem.

- Jay, eu gostava dessa camisa! – Jensen disse ao ver os botões voarem pelo quarto.

- Aqui não sou Jay ou Jared, para você sou o Detetive Padalecki! – Jared afirmou depositando um leve beijo no pescoço de Jensen. – E como disse antes, a cada novo desacato, sua sentença será aumentada! – Jared sorriu ao ver o rosto de Jensen se contrair.

Jared beijou e mordiscou o pescoço de Jensen, sentindo-o se arrepiar, mas não deixaria que a aquela vontade insana de tomar os lábios dele tomasse conta de si. Ele não estava autorizado a tocar-lhe, então o beijo infringiria as regras. Fez o caminho até o tórax, deixando várias marcas avermelhadas por onde seus lábios passavam. E com suas mãos desafivelou o cinto que ele usava, logo em seguida abrindo a calça que ele vestia. Puxou-as com força para baixo, juntamente com a boxer.

Essa era a sua intenção, torturá-lo, até o momento em que ele começasse a pedir por mais. Apreciou a visão que teve. Mal havia começado a pena de Jensen, e ele já estava se animando. Sorriu ao ver Jensen olhá-lo. E não se conteve.

- Vejo que está apreciando a pena mais do que deveria, Sr. Ackles. – Jared comentou, depositando beijos e mordidas no abdômen de Jensen.

Seus beijos desciam cada vez mais sobre o corpo embaixo de si. Sabia que estava chegando em _território perigoso_, mas perigo era seu sobrenome, e sorriu com tal pensamento. Passou às mãos sobre o corpo de Jensen, apertando levemente os mamilos dele com os dedos. E o escutou suspirar pesadamente.

Seus lábios passavam vagarosamente pelo corpo dele, se aproximando da ereção, mas nunca chegava realmente a se aproximar dela. Jensen tinha a pele clara, e podia ver visivelmente as marcas avermelhadas que havia deixado no corpo dele. Subiu os beijos roçando os lábios sobre um dos mamilos e sugou-o com vigor. Sabia que ali era um dos muitos pontos fracos do intérprete de _Dean Winchester_. E foi então que o escutou gemer, o primeiro de muitos, pois sabia que após o primeiro, Jensen não mais se controlava, e também não deixaria que Jensen pensasse em controle. Queria que aquela palavra sumisse do dicionário do loiro.

Deixou uma das mãos escorregar, passando outra vez pela ereção dele, e sorriu ao vê-lo gemer sonoramente pelo mínimo contato, e passou novamente, mas não chegando a deixá-lo apreciar a sensação de ser tocado. Levantou, sem nenhum aviso prévio, deixando Jensen ali estendido sobre a cama, com um olhar inquisitivo. E então se pôs a tirar as próprias roupas, com o olhar atento do loiro sobre seu corpo. Fazia os movimentos lentamente, para que Jensen pudesse acompanhar cada um dele. Sorria ao ver o pênis de Jensen palpitar, quando ele mordia os lábios.

- O que acha de me soltar para eu ajudar você com essas roupas? – Jensen perguntou maliciosamente.

- Essa não é uma hipótese em questão, no momento! – Jared disse virando de costas, sabendo que Jensen estaria se torturando por ter falado aquilo. Sabia que Jensen tinha uma _tara_ anormal por sua barriga.

Desafivelou o cinto juntamente com a calça e se pôs a tirá-la, olhando-o por cima do ombro.

- Mas que porra, Jared! – Jensen disse, mas se arrependeu logo em seguida, pois Jared puxou novamente a calça para cima, deixando-a aberta somente. – Mas que merda, desacato?

- Positivo!

- Desculpe-me, Detetive Padalecki. – Jensen pediu ao ver Jared voltar para a cama, e apanhando um potinho, que sabia ser o lubrificante.

- Toda ação causa uma reação, Sr. Ackles. – Jared falou derramando um pouco do lubrificante em seus dedos. – E toda atitude tem sua conseqüência. E terá que arcar com as conseqüências de seus atos.

Jared se encaminhou para o centro da cama, ficando bem no meio das pernas de Jensen. Levantou-lhe o quadril e sorriu para ele. Não queria que fosse dessa forma, mas até que estava gostando da atitude submissa que Jensen estava tomando, desculpando-se. Sem que dissesse uma única só palavra, penetrou-o com um de seus dedos.

Escutou-o gemer. Som que era música para seus ouvidos. Movia a mão lentamente, fazendo com que seu dedo entrasse e saísse de dentro de Jensen no processo, e sorriu ao ver que ele movia o quadril de encontro a sua mão. E introduziu mais um de seus dedos nele, repetindo todo o procedimento.

Quando introduziu o terceiro, via Jensen se contorcer, ele pedia por mais, muito mais. E a cada nova investida ele o puxava para mais fundo de seu interior.

- Jar... Detetive... – Jensen dizia com a voz entrecortada. – Por favor, solte-me...

- Não, Sr. Ackles – Jared dizia com uma frieza anormal em sua voz e sabia que aquela atitude estava deixando Jensen louco. – Não posso simplesmente deixá-lo se safar impune.

- Mas pelo menos...

- Nem menos, nem mais, Ackles. – Jared entrava e saia de Jensen freneticamente, fazendo-o sentir espasmos. – Somente o que eu achar necessário.

Continuou com os movimentos, ignorando Jensen por completo, pois sabia que se ele continuasse a pedir daquela forma, com a voz embriagada de prazer, poderia desistir de tudo e soltá-lo e fazê-lo seu.

Quando percebeu que Jensen estava chegando ao ápice, parou tudo e qualquer movimento que fazia. Abandonou o corpo do loiro sobre a cama novamente. E sorriu vitorioso, quando escutou Jensen amaldiçoá-lo em um tom quase inaudível. Voltou ao pé da cama, ficando de frente a ele, e começou a despir a calça que usava. Se Jensen estava amaldiçoando-o antes, ele estava amaldiçoando a sua qüinquagésima geração que viria a seguir, pois o olhar dele queimava sua pele, e somente por olhar o volume que sua boxer fazia, já se sentia nu. Era como se Jensen tivesse uma super visão, e com ela o pudesse tocar.

- Vejo que a minha punição não está punindo somente a mim... – Jensen olhou Jared parado ao pé da cama e sorriu sarcasticamente. – Detetive... Detetive Padalecki.

- Acha mesmo? – Jared subiu na cama, e sorriu malicioso parando com o rosto bem em frente a ereção de Jensen. Passou a mão levemente por ela, e pode ver Jensen se contorcer ao contato. – Sei, por experiência própria, que segurar faz mal a saúde e dói! Dói muito, Sr. Ackles.

Jared sorriu depositando um leve beijo sobre a glande do pênis de Jensen, e se afastou. Viu-o gemer em protesto, tentando se aproximar novamente de Jared, mas era impossível.

- Podemos ver quanto tempo consegue ficar assim... – Jared disse sentando ao lado de Jensen e passando a mão sobre a barriga dele.

- Jared, pelo amor do Deus que está no céu, acaba logo com isso... – Jensen disse já não agüentando mais estar daquela forma. Seu braço doía, mas não de uma forma que lhe fizesse sentir prazer. – Desculpa por ontem, mas eu estava tão cansado que não conseguia mover um único músculo e...

Mas Jensen não conseguiu dizer mais nada. Sentiu os lábios de Jared contra os seus. Jared levantou e se livrou da boxer que vestia, e Jensen o olhou com desejo.

- Se quer me punir, me puna! – Jensen disse quando Jared subia na cama. – Mas faça isso com você dentro de mim! Faça isso comigo podendo tocar em você, pois essa seria a melhor punição que eu poderia receber.

Não foi preciso dizer duas vezes. Jared havia se posicionado entre as pernas de Jensen novamente. Dessa vez, porém, conseguia sentir o membro dele roçar em sua entrada. Mesmo assim ele o torturava. Sentia o membro dele entrar alguns milímetros e o retirar novamente.

- O que quer Jared? – Jensen perguntou olhando nos olhos de Jared, que estavam escuros de desejo. – Que eu implore por clemência? Então, eu imploro. Por favor! – Jensen disse em um grito.

Quando terminou de falar, sentiu o membro de Jared entrar com tudo dentro dele, indo no mais profundo de seu ser, que não sabia existir até aquele momento. Jared não se continha, entrava e saia de Jensen com toda a força que tinha, sentindo-se espremido por ele, Jensen.

Jared esticou uma das mãos, pegando da mesinha ao lado da cama, a chave das algemas, e com uma das mãos livrou-o delas. Puxou Jensen, virando-o para cima, e sentou-se sobre a cama. Jensen envolveu seu pescoço segurando fortemente em seus cabelos, enquanto movia o corpo dele para cima e para baixo, segurando-o pelo quadril.

Os dois gemiam, e seus gemidos poderiam ser ouvidos ao longe, se suas paredes não fossem tão grossas e anti-ruídos. Jensen enlaçava Jared pela cintura com as pernas, achando uma posição melhor, para que pudesse sentir mais e mais de Jared.

Quando sentiu Jared explodir dentro dele, era como se milhões de formigas andassem por seu corpo, pois as correntes elétricas que sentia eram, de longe, as mais intensas em todo aquele relacionamento que eles tinham. E o seguiu, sujando-os com o seu sêmen.

Desabou exausto em cima de Jared que se deitou puxando-o para perto, sem tirar-se de dentro dele. Era esplêndido ficarem assim, deitados, somente sorvendo o máximo que podiam de tudo que tinha acontecido. Escutavam os ruídos que suas respirações faziam.

Escutava o coração de Jared acelerado, e sorriu vitorioso, pois aquele coração lhe pertencia, e ele só ficava daquela maneira para ele, Jensen.

Quando suas respirações e batimentos cardíacos já estavam calmos, Jensen olhou para Jared que tinha um sorriso enorme nos lábios. E não pôde deixar de perguntar por quê sorria tanto.

- Essa era um fantasia antiga! – Jared confidenciou. – Que era para ser realizada ontem, mas tudo o que aconteceu, só fez com que ela fosse mais intensa e melhor do que eu havia imaginado!

- Eu nunca havia imaginado algo assim... – Jensen olhou nos olhos de Jared e sorriu – Detetive Padalecki.

- Me chamando dessa forma você me anima novamente! – Jared disse, puxando Jensen para mais próximo de si.

- Eu nem imaginava... Detetive. – Jensen disse, dando uma fisgada no membro de Jared que continuava dentro de seu corpo, beijando-o apaixonadamente.

Palavras de amor eram desnecessárias naquele momento, pois todo o amor que sentiam um pelo outro era dito em atos, e gostavam de arcar com as conseqüências deles.

- Não pense que só com isso já está livre da sua pena, Sr. Ackles. – Jared disse após o beijo, movendo o corpo para cima de Jensen.

- Nem estava pensando nisso! – Jensen esticou a mão até o criado mudo e pegou uma pequena caixa.

Jensen a entregou para Jared, que olhou um tanto abismado, mas abriu a caixinha o mais rápido que pôde. E se surpreendeu com o que tinha dentro dela. Uma pequena pulseira em formato de algema, e sorriu ao olhar nos pulsos de Jensen, vendo que as suas ainda estavam ali.

Com certeza aquela algema tinha um grande significado para eles, mas que somente eles saberiam. Colocou seu presente no pulso esquerdo e segurou a mão de Jensen, tomando-lhe os lábios com vigor.

Aquela noite seria muito mais aproveitada com Jensen podendo usar suas mãos.

* * *

**Fim**

* * *

**Nota da beta:** Quando você me pediu por um desafio, para sair da mesmice, para fazer algo diferente, não pensei que esse seria prontamente atendido quando solicitado. Fiquei impressionada com a rapidez com que escreveu. E essa história ficou fantástica. Nunca pensei que de algo tão simples fosse surgir um texto totalmente demais! Você está de parabéns. O desafio foi cumprido de forma excelente. Um montaum de beijos!!!

**Nota da Autora:** Eu nem sei o que falar, na realidade, após ler essa nota eu fiquei besta aqui. Só peço uma coisa...

Review?


End file.
